March of the Oni
March of the Oni is the 3rd half of the second season of the Ninjago cartoon series Story In a parody of The Lion King and Night of the Demon The Ninja prepare for the most important threat ever! The Bringers of Doom, the Oni reached the right time to strike and they have invaded Ninjago! But Worse, these demonic demons are freezing people with their frost touch by emerging from a ginormous black cloud. But luckily, Garmadon joins forces with the Ninja because he is the only one who can fight an Oni. Now the Ninja (and Garmadon) must find the Golden Armor (from the Season 1 episode "And Then There Were Robots") and reforge it into the Golden Weapons. Now shall begin the final battle between good and evil! Plot Darkness! The Oni King At the Church of Visions, Lloyd uses sight beyond sight on the Sword of Sanctuary to see the Future. He is then flabbergasted by this vision. Meanwhile at the Docks, Cyrus Borg gives a speech and presents Pixal, Zane, and Cole with a rebuilt Destiny's Bounty in return for saving Ninjago. They are delighted and asked where the other Ninja are, but Zane said the others were busy. At the Monastery, Jay practices how to ask Nya to be his Yang on Kai. Kai tells him to be confident, but Jay says it doesn't sound right. At the same moment, Harumi enters in and asked what's happening. Kai explained to him and told him to keep it a secret, but Nya came in and told them Wu is in the dragon pen talking with Faith. When the other Ninjas came home Lloyd told him what he saw in the sword and Wu showed them a book containing a picture of an Oni. He said his father called them the "Bringers of Doom" and the Ninja head out to warn the city. Meanwhile, in the Hall of Relics, a security guard was checking on the Realm Crystal vault to make sure nothing bad happened. When he turned away, a darkness escaped from the gem and started to engulf the tower. The guy escaped with Borg while the other citizens evacuated. In the city, the dark clouds started turning everyone to stone in its path. At the Bounty, Zane claimed they are too late and sped off to rescue the people. Meanwhile, Dareth was escaping the darkness but he slipped on a banana peel and fell, thinking it was the end of life revealing screaming "I NEVER GOT TO SEE WHAT NEPAL LOOKS LIKE!". Fortunately, the Ninja arrived in time to save him and helped him up the Bounty. Their Elemental Powers have no effect on them, even when they used it together, and they also had to evacuate. Cole was grabbed by one of the tentacles and Lloyd saved him. They saved more of their friends, and Cole explained what the tentacle felt like. He said it looked like an Oni, so the Ninja sent a "Help Me" letter to Lloyd's dad, Garmadon. Soon, Garmadon arrived with the Ultra Dragon and Harumi. Jay disgustedly asked why he had to bring the "pretty little princess" as well, but the four armed warlord replied that he chooses if he wants to come alone or not. In the Ninjas' dorm, Lloyd shows Garmadon a picture of himself with his father as a good guy. Garmadon then said that even if he had the chance, he would never change. Soon, Lloyd gathered everyone for a meeting. Garmadon said that in order to stop the Oni forever they need to destroy the Realm Crystal. But he needed help from his son. After the Bounty lands near a tall building, the father-son duo venture into the fallen town. They then came across a stone Borg. Lloyd insists they take Borg back, but his Dad stated it will slow them down. Lloyd then told Borg they will fix him and they continued their journey. Soon, they reached the Hall of Relics, walking closer to their target. Garmadon tried to destroy the Crystal, but an Oni emerged and stopped them. The Ninjas were desperate to find and save them, until Pixal decided to save them, said goodbye to Zane and flew off with her Mech After the Oni blocked all of their attacks, Spinjitzu included, Lloyd questioned who the demon was. The Oni introduced himself as the Omega and began attacking the two. The Problem Worsens Lloyd soon runs to the Church of Visions, grabs the Sword of Sanctuary, runs back to the Relic Hall, and aims for the Realm Crystal while Garmadon kept Omega busy. The Omega reveals to Lloyd and Garmadon that destroying the crystal did nothing, as it was only needed to open the Oni's gateway into Ninjago. Soon, more Oni are summoned into Ninjago, which prompts Lloyd and Garmadon to attempt an escape. They are soon surrounded when they run out of vaults to enter, but noticed the Oni weren't attacking them. They turned around to find the Golden Master's armor, and came to the conclusion that the Oni were afraid of its power. They managed to escape the Hall in no time when they stop at a bridge, surrounded by the Oni. The Omega asked them if they had any last words. Garmadon then said Pixal's name. And at that very moment, Pixal swoops in and picks them up. The Ninjas find Skylor atop a building, which has almost been fully consumed by the cloud. Luckily Nya (in her Samurai X mech) and Cole help them up onto the Bounty. ''However, the darkness soon began to creep up on the roof, prompting Cole and Nya to tell the others to make a quick escape. Nya accidentally broke the function button, causing the mech's blades to get out of control, cutting off a part from the ladder where Cole was climbing. Once Cole was about to slip, he screamed "Fly You Fools!", as he slipped off the ladder, causing him to fall into the cloud in slow motion as the others watch from above. Harumi puts the ''Bounty onto full speed, and as Kai tries to turn the Bounty around, Zane stops him, and they fly away as the cloud consumes the building. As Lloyd, Garmadon and Pixal fly up towards the sky, Pixal is able to contact Nya, and she estimates that the others can get to them in just a short time because she didn't change her gas for the mech. When the three reach the sky, they run out of fuel and begin to topple back down towards the cloud before crash landing onto the Bounty. After Garmadon gets up, he asks the Ninjas why the have "long faces", and Nya tells him that Cole fell into the cloud because of her, but Kai and Jay reassure her, telling her that it was an accident. But after they do, Nya runs away crying. Garmadon insists that they must keep going now that they have the Golden Armor, but Lloyd breaks down into a rage and claims that he will never understand what it's like to lose a family member because the only person he cares about was himself. With that he blows a dragon whistle that summons Ultra. He gets on the Dragon with the Golden Armor and Harumi. Kai asks them where they are going, Lloyd tells him that they'll go to the Monastery and tell Wu what happened, and the three of them fly away. Garmadon then says "Well, it couldn't be worse..... can it?" Alone at the deck, Garmadon is left alone........ he then goes to the dormitory and he views the photos of the Ninja. He attempts a smile, which works. His eye is then drawn to the photo of Sensei Garmadon and Lloyd, which makes him hold it for a while. Realising that his son was right, he furiously throws the picture to the ground, and then he realises that his actions were wrong, he quietly says "I'm sorry, son" At the rear of the Bounty, Nya is mourning Cole's supposed loss. Kai comes out and comforts her, saying that Cole would want them to keep fighting. He encourages Nya that she is the smart one of the team, as she and Zane are always thinking of plans, but notes that Zane isn't much help at the current moment. Reinvigorated with confidence, Nya suggests that they set course for the Monastery of Spinjitzu, as it has a forge that can be used to reforge the Golden Armor into weapons. Kai mentions that they can't use any old blacksmith to forge the weapons, but Nya tells him that his Fire will be used to reforge the weapons. While he is hesistant at first, Nya encourages him, and they both look into the sunset as Kai accepts that the fate of Ninjago rests on his shoulders. Hope and Creation Moments later, the Ninja return, informing Wu that Cole is gone and the Realm Crystal's destruction didn't stop the Oni. Garmadon then arrives, telling Wu to use the Golden Master's armor to stop the Oni. Nya proposes that Kai uses his element to reforge the Sword of Fire, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Scythe of Quakes, which he promptly does. Back in Ninjago City, Cole awakens, having survived the fall from the Bounty. He thinks about what to do, manages to remotely activate and drive the Earth Driller to his location, and bears the brunt of the Oni darkness in order to make his way to the vehicle, arriving at the Monastery. With that, the Ninja are overjoyed by his return and Kai throws the earth Scythe to Cole. Before their final battle, the Ninja train with a training song from a very popular Disney Movie. After their training, Harumi warns the Ninja that the Oni have arrived at the monastery. The Ninja, Wu, Faith, Harumi, Pixal, Skylor, Firstbourne, Ultra and Lord Garmadon unite to hold off The Omega's Oni legions. An epic furious battle begins outside the monastery, with the Oni battling like demons. To fight The Omega, Garmadon turns into his Oni form and takes him on in a Lion King like duel, but the Omega immediately defeats Garmadon. Realizing they're losing the fight, Lloyd picks his father up and urges his friends to retreat within the monastery. As the gates are sealed, Jay finally asks Nya to be his Yang, as Kai and Cole criticise him for his moment. However, she excitedly agrees to his request, much to the others delight. Lloyd looks at the Monastery Mural and proposes that they reignite the Tornado of Creation to condemn the Oni. With their combined Spinjitzu, Wu, Garmadon and the Ninja ignite the tornado after the Oni break through the gates. But also, Firstbourne and the Ultra Dragon do Spinjitzu and completes the Tornado of Creation—which vanquishes The Omega and his army of Oni In a dreamlike state, Lloyd awakens and is greeted by the First Spinjitzu Master in the bright side of the Dead Realm. After telling him that the Tornado made a blast so strong that his soul ascended to the Realm, he thanks Lloyd for his continued efforts to save Ninjago, and offers him a choice—to come with him to a secretive place, or continue to protect Ninjago. However, Lloyd declines the offer. Meanwhile, Ninjago, the First Realm, and their inhabitants had been purified from the darkness. The ninja are shown waking up from their state of unconsciousness inflicted by the Tornado of Creation, with the exception of Lloyd, who has been overwhelmed by the power of the Tornado. The First Spinjitzu Master sends a petal from the Dead Realm, which floats over Lloyd and brings him back to life, much to the joy and relief of his friends. Lloyd attempts to tell them that he met the First Spinjitzu Master, but they believe that his brain is simply addled from being hurt. Some time later, Rumi, Skylor, Dr. Borg, Dareth, Pix., and others watch as Lloyd paints the Hope Symbol on the Monastery Mural, as Jay & Cole fight over "who said that they would win" and Firstbourne and Ultra fly overhead. The word "The End" appears in the Sky Notes * This is the second time Cole & Jay fight over who said that "they'd win" first. The last time they did it was in the previous film during Lloyd & Harumi's wedding in the episode "Resistance & Redemption" Category:Movies